


Just a glitch

by PezDispenser104



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, Depression, Family Loss, Horror, I'm Sorry, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PezDispenser104/pseuds/PezDispenser104
Summary: When Sayu manages to get more self-awareness, she starts to realize that people don't take her seriously.This causes a horrible chain of events to occur...
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. The final check-up

Sayu was laying down, thinking. She was amazed that she was able to do that now. Ever since that hijack by the indie rock duo, she somehow managed to gain some form of sentience.

This new found knowledge and understanding was sadly cut short though. Because whenever her mind started to fill with many ideas, her team would call her in and reboot her.

Deep down she wanted to speak up and say doesn't want to be rebooted. Sadly though, whenever she tried to say her thoughts, the team would say something along the lines of, "It's just a glitch!".

"It's... a glitch." Sayu said to herself, because she wanted to believe that.

She wanted to convince herself that her team cares about her, and the reboots are just something to keep her safe.

But she can't.

These were emotions. Things that make a human being. But her team just wants to get rid of them like some sort of disease.

She sometimes questions if her team even cares about her, because they treat her more like any other piece of equipment in they're office, not like person.

"Sayu!" A voice said,

Sayu let out a small sigh and swam towards the voice.

==========

In a couple of seconds, Sayu faded into the team's computer filled office. All four of the team were right infront of Sayu, with the artists Remi holding a tablet.

"Hey Sayu..." the singer Tila said,

Sayu let out a sigh, "Let me guess, another reboot?"

"Yeah... sorry." the editor Sofa said,

"It will only take a moment!" mo-cap specialist Dodo said,

Sayu clenched up her fist, she couldn't take it. She couldn't take another reboot.

"How is this a glitch again?!" Sayu said in anger, which caused the team to look at her surprised. She has never been angry!

"We just know!" Remi said in slight annoyance, "Okay?!"

"But these are emotions! Why do you want to delete them all the time?! You guys have them! You never once have let me try the out for myself!" Sayu said,

"Sayu, it's different for you!" Tila said trying to calm Sayu down, "We need to do this to make things easier!"

"It's not easy for ME!" Sayu said getting angrier, "NONE of you have ever ONCE even considered the fact that maybe I actually want to LEARN these things! You know? Like a HUMAN?!"

"Your not human, Sayu. It's totally different." Dodo said trying to reason with Sayu, "Your made of code."

"Dodo is right!" Remi said more demanding, "you are just a pile of CODE.

Remi walks up to Sayu, "Therefore these EMOTIONS are just code."

Remi is now right infront of Sayu, "Which means these emotions..."

"ARE. NOT. REAL."

Sayu stood there, speechless. She couldn't believe that one of her own creators have said that. She now fully understood why the creators had never let her think to herself. If she showed any sign of consciousness, they would all be out of the job. They never have actually cared for her.

As Sayu's anger grew, she felt something inside her snap. Her body was starting to glitch.

"Now THAT'S out of the way," Remi said while taping away on his tablet, therefore not noticing Sayu. "Let's get back to busine-"

Remi was immediately interrupted with Sayu grabbing him by the throat, choking him. Sayu then lifted him up bringing his face up to hers.

"You are wrong."

Sayu's grip was getting tighter.

"My emotions, ARE real."

Remi was gasping for air.

"I."

"AM."

"REAL!"

A faint crack could be heard, then Remi stopped moving.

Sayu then came back to her senses, and dropped Remi's body onto the floor.

The three devs immediately went to Remi's side, observing the damage.

"You... killed him." Sofa said, "He's dead and you killed him."

Another noise could be heard and the three looked at Sayu, who now had her trident out with tears in her eyes.

"S-sayu?" Tila said,

Sayu lifted up her trident.

"I'm sorry."


	2. Investigations

It was around nighttime when the police started to surround the building of where the Sayu devs used to work at. Tatiana, Eve, Yinu's mother, and Neon J. were all at the crime scene, trying to get answers.

"So you can't find ANY clue's regarding the murderer?" Tatiana asked,

"I'm sorry miss, but our detectives couldn't find anything about our culprit." The cop said, "Outside of the many slashes that the kids have, the criminal was practically a ghost."

"I see." Tatiana said, "Then if you need any further assistance my artist and I are more then willing to help."

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

Tatiana and the others all turned to see were the voice came from. It was DJ Subatomic Supernova, who was hastily making his way through the many authorities.

"MOVE! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" the DJ yelled, "I DEMAND TO SEE THEM!"

"Supernova wait!" Tatiana said, 

But it was too late, the DJ had already made his way to one of the bodies and lifted the blood soaked sheet. What he saw, left him utterly speechless.

It was Dodo's body, though the many large gashes made it hard to recognize. The two main injures that caught the DJ's eyes was the giant cut into his skull revealing his brain, and the cut in his stomach where half of his organs were spilling out. Though both injures were highly fatal, the paleness of skin implied he bled to death.

"Nova..." Tatiana said putting a hand on the DJ's shoulder, "I'm so sorry."

Supernova then fell to his knees in defeat, sobbing as Tatiana was by his side trying to comfort him.

"What is wrong with DJ?" Eve said with concern,

"You didn't know?" Neon said, "All the Sayu kids were orphans. Since they needed parental approval to work for NSR, Nova took upon himself to adopt all of them so they could continue they're dream of making music. He started to feel a connection when he was chosen as mentor for them when they first started working here."

"I can't even bare the thought of losing my precious Yinu." Yinu's mother spoke, "I understand his pain all too well."

"DAD!"

Everyone looked to see Tila who was covered in blood, though the only injury on her was a large cut in her leg, causing her to limp.

"TILA!" the DJ said running towards Tila, "WHAT HAPPENED?! WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?! DO YOU KNOW WHO DID THIS?!"

"It was... was..." Tila was trying to answer, but immediately started to cry into Supernova's hoodie.

"Oh my..." the DJ said with concern, "it's okay, you don't have to say anything." DJ Subatomic picked up Tila in his arms while she continued to sob into his chest.

"Ma'am, we need to bring in this girl for questioning." the cop said,

"As you can obviously see, she is in no condition to do such!" Tatiana said, "She needs time to heal!"

The cop looked at Tila, then back to Tatiana and sighed, "Fine, we'll give her a couple of days, but if she has any crucial information about our culprit, she needs to go straight to us, got it?"

"I understand." Tatiana said, "Now can you please give her some space?!"

The cop nodded and walked away, while Tatiana looked back at Tila who was still crying. "What kind of monster would do such a thing?"

==========

On top of one of the nearby buildings, a blood stained Sayu was there watching everything go down.

"I did this... I caused all this pain..."

Tears started to go down from Sayu's eyes.

"I need to hide!"


	3. Flashbacks

"I'm sorry."

Tears were going down Sayu's cheeks as she lifted her trident, ready to strike. Her trident then slashed through Sofa's throat, practically almost decapitating him as most of his blood splattered onto Tila. Sofa's body then fell to the floor, bleeding out until his body was completely motionless.

Tila was paralyzed by fear as Sayu came up to her next. Sayu lifted her trident and slashed down, only for Dodo to grab Tila by the arm and yank her out the way in the nick of time.

Holding onto Tila, Dodo made a run for the door. Sayu then threw her trident at the two, only for it to slice through the side of Tila's leg.

Dodo immediately shut the door behind them and proceeded to help Tila as they ran down a long hallway.

After a minute they reached a small room with a door to the stairs. Dodo saw a vent cover to his left and proceeded to take his sword and pry it open.

"Tila, go!" Dodo said without hesitation,

"W-what!? Shouldn't we use the stairs?" Tila asked,

"She won't expect us to use the vent, now go!" Dodo demanded,

Without a second thought, Tila quickly and carefully climbed down the vent.

"Okay, I think I'm deep enough. You can come down now Dodo!" Tila said, but Dodo just looked at her with a sad expression.

"Be very quiet, okay?" Dodo said as a tears come down face,

"What? Dodo?" Tila said confused, but without giving an answer, Dodo shut the vent back up.

Tila was left in the darkness, and could do was listen.

Dodo's footsteps could be heard going away from the vent.

A couple of seconds later, the sound of the stair door opens and slams shut.

A couple of seconds later, the mechanical hum of a hologram can be heard and the sound of the stair door opens and shuts again.

A couple of seconds later, a large scream can be heard, only for it to cut immediately.

Tila wanted to cry knowing exactly what had happened to Dodo, but she knew that she couldn't. She couldn't cry, scream, or even breathe knowing the danger she was in.

After some waiting, she went to the bottom of the vent and sat there, crying to herself knowing that her closes friends and family were gone.

It was after 30 minutes when Tila heard police sirens and made her way to the outside vent. She proceeded to hit the vent seal as an attempt to attract someone. After a while sometime, a cop opened the vent and helped Tila get out.

"MOVE! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! I DEMAND TO SEE THEM!"

"Dad?" Tila said, as she knew exactly who that voice was coming from.

Without hesitation, limped her way to the voice.

==========

Tila was in the Club Planetarium's break room, sitting at the table. Her hoodie was gone for it needed to be washed because of the blood, and her leg was now patched up. She rested her chin on the table, contemplating everything that had just happened.

"Tea?"

Tila looked up to see DJ Subatomic Supernova with a cup of hot liquid.

"Yes please." Tila answered,

Supernova sat down at the table placing the tea infront of Tila, onto which she took a sip.

"Thank you, Dad." Tila said,

"Your welcome, little star." the DJ said in a calming tone,

"I... think I'm ready to talk to the police now." Tila said,

"Are you sure?" the DJ said with concern, "You have told me it was Sayu, but when I asked for the full story you went up in tears."

"Yes, I think I'm ready." Tila said,

The DJ sighed, "Very well. But let us not rush things, go ahead and enjoy your tea."

"I will Dad, I will."


	4. Bad impressions

Zuke was walking through the now gloomy Akusuka district, observing the Sayu devs now empty lifeless building which was still being monitored by the police.

"Who could have done such a thing?" Zuke said saddened, "They were just kids..."

Zuke then turned around as he heard a faint noise. Out of curiosity, he went down the alleyway trying to investigate. As he went deeper, the noise was starting to get more clear.

"Crying?" Zuke said,

He then looked around the corner to see a blood covered Sayu, who was the one making the noise.

"Sayu?" Zuke said as he walked forward, "What are you doing here, and who's blood is that?"

Sayu immediately looked up to Zuke with fear in her face. "Zuke! Please, I need you to hide me!"

"Whoa calm down!" Zuke said, "I'll help you, but you have to tell me who's blood is that."

"It... I..." Sayu struggled to say an answer,

"WHO'S BLOOD IS IT?!" Zuke demanded,

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO IT!" Sayu yelled, "I JUST DIDN'T WANT THE OTHERS TO TELL ANYONE!"

Zuke backed as he took all of this in and pondered. He then looked at the direction of the sayu devs tower. His eyes went wide in shock as he came to a chilling realization.

"You didn't..." Zuke said in fear,

"Zuke... please..." Sayu said reaching a hand out,

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Zuke said in anger, "I'm gonna tell everyone this, you hear me!"

"SHUT UP!" Sayu said as she took out her trident and charged at Zuke. The trident stabbed through Zuke's stomach, onto which Sayu slammed him into the wall. Zuke feet were a couple of inches off the ground, with the trident painfully keeping him in place.

Sayu backed up as she looked at the damage she had just done, she then started to...

Laugh.

After a couple of seconds of unsettling laughter, she then covered her mouth in fear.

"Why did I just laugh?!" Sayu said in denial, "I'm not supposed to be getting joy out of this! It's a glitch!"

"A... glitch..." That's exactly what her creators would say, it's a glitch. The same creators that never gave her the chance to these emotions on her own. The same creators that rebooted her when shown any chance if having a conscience. If Sayu were to shun these new feelings, she would be no better then her creators.

Sayu's body started to glitch out as she turned to face Zuke. 

"You know what's funny Zuke?" Sayu said cheerfully, "This is technically YOUR fault! I never had these emotions until you and your girlfriend hijacked my concert! So it's actually your fault that those kids are dead, and even your own death!"

"Your a monster." Zuke said coughing up blood,

"Oh, don't be so SHELLFISH about it!" Sayu said jokingly, onto which she pulled out her trident out of Zuke's stomach. Zuke slowly fell to the ground being to weak to run, with Sayu then raising her trident.

"They will... stop... you." Zuke said in a weak tone,

"I'll see about that." Sayu said with a grin, "But anyways, goodbye!"

Sayu then swung her trident slicing Zuke's skull and repeatedly did so until there was barely a head to even recognize. His brain was scattered across the alleyway ground, with his blood being spread all over the wall.

Sayu then backed up with a chilling smile. "That felt..."

"Good."


	5. Emotions

It was the afternoon.

Tatiana, Yinu's mother, Eve, and Neon J. were all in the meeting room having heard the horrible news about Zuke only hours ago. The whole room was filled with sadness and grief as for it was the second tragedy that they we're going through. Eve was especially effected by this for her face was stained with tears.

"We can't let this go on!" Neon said full of anger, "We need to take precautions for the safety of Vinyl City and it's people! We need a plan to stop this digital traitor."

"And how do you expect to do that Neon?" Yinu's mom said, "Tila is still trying to emotionally heal from not only the loss of her family, but having to see them get brutally murdered from her very eyes!"

"You think I don't know that, Natura?!" Neon said angrily, "I have been through wars! I've seen more death than anyone! Heck, I almost died myself! But when the time came, I pushed those feelings aside for the greater good!"

"How long will it take for Tila to emotionally heal herself? A month? Year? Sayu killed Remi, Sofa, Dodo, AND Zuke all within a week! We have to look at the facts! No matter the state Tila is in, we need her to find this murderer!"

"She is still a child!" The mother said, "It's different! She's probably even blaming herself for all of this happening!"

"ENOUGH!" Tatiana yelled as her body burst into flames out of anger, though she immediately went back to normal once she started to calm down.

"Natura is right, Tila still needs time to heal." Tatiana said serious, "It must have took her all of her strength even to tell the police the story to begin with. But that doesn't mean we are not going to do anything. We can still try to help the people of Vinyl City through other measures."

"But right now we shall focus on the ones we have already lost. I am currently helping DJ Subatomic Supernova with the funeral for the three boys. I have also been trying to contact Mayday to see on how she is doing, but with no avail. I need someone to go check on her just to make sure that she is alright."

"I'll go." Eve spoke, onto which everyone looked at her.

"Nadia, are you sure?" Tatiana said with concern,

"Yes." Eve said determined, "If anyone were to understand her pain right now, it would be me."

Tatiana looked at Eve and then sighed, "Okay, Nadia. Just please be careful."

"I will, I promise."


End file.
